What to Expect When You're Expecting... An Alien Parasite
What to Expect When You're Expecting... An Alien Parasite is the fourth episode of Season 4 of Killjoys, as well as the thirty fourth episode of the series. The episode aired on August 10, 2018 on Syfy and Space. Dutch awakens to John at the brink of madness and the birth of D'av's child. Summary Delle Seyah is about to pop out D'av's baby, and Johnny, still possessed of the Green Plasma, and in captivity, is trying to relieve the pressure in his head caused by a temporary antidote. But for his brother's stopping him, he might succeed in bashing open his skull. Zeph tells D'av that once Dutch crept out of the green plasma pool, it changed the chemical constitution of ALL the plasma everywhere. It turned it solid. Delle Seyah's baby is growing at an abnormal rate. It's too big to shoot out vaginally, so Zeph is going to have to extract it Caesarean style. Except every time she makes an incision, Delle Seyah's pregnancy meds and green goo-infused blood heal it up instantly. Dutch wakes up from her slumber, and confronts Johnny on his new attitude towards life. She tries to get information about Khlyen out of him, while he guilts her for leaving him and allowing him to get in this mess in the first place. In the green land, the Lady, posing as Aneela, was trying to trick Dutch into telling her the story that would enable her to escape the plasma pool, and into the real world. But Dutch doesn't fall for it. Zeph needs to suppress Delle Seyah's Hullen immune response, and gives her an injection to do so. But when she does, it triggers a reaction in the baby, which revolts against Delle Seyah's system. It's a whole mess of trouble. The Lady has been impersonating people Dutch knows in order to get some memories inside her head extracted. Dutch has been holding out, but for how long? When she hears about Johnny's condition, Dutch hijacks the consoles and redirects the ship toward a green plasma pool, purportedly to save Johnny. But as Lucy reports, the plasma pools are no longer active. That's bad news for Johnny. When Johnny hears this, he resolves to kill himself. Going between Hullen and human is torture: one minute he's got feelings, the next he's an amoral killing machine. It's hard. So he breaks his neck on his harness. Luckily, Zeph is able to get to Johnny in time to not only resuscitate him, but also cure him of his Hullen-ness. Johnny isn't awake for five minutes before Dutch is grilling him on why Khlyen had Dutch remember that story of Johnny and she becoming Killjoys. When Delle Seyah wakes up, Zeph tells her that the procedure will not just dampen her Hullen response, but turn her human altogether. She doesn't like the sound of that, and plots her escape from the lab. First, she knocks out Pree, then rushes the cockpit and gets Dutch by the throat. She demands to know where Aneela is — after all, the baby is part hers. Dutch tells her she's back in the green, which is not good news. D'av arrives and threatens to blow Delle Seyah's head away if she doesn't stand down. And Dutch promises that once the baby is born, she'll take it back to Aneela in the green because Aneela saved Dutch's life. When Dutch tried to run from the Lady, Aneela found her, near death. She encouraged her to keep going, and promised to handle the Lady while she left the pool and returned to her friends. And it must have been hearing that Aneela was still alive that made Delle Seyah more amenable to Zeph's procedures. The baby comes out, and it's alive! Now that everyone has some breathing room, Dutch has some sour news for them: the Lady is coming, and the future doesn't look bright. The Lady gave her a taste of prophecy, and it ends in mass death for the Killjoys. Unless they do something to change it. Cast & Characters Main Cast * Hannah John-Kamen as Dutch and Aneela * Aaron Ashmore as John Jaqobis * Luke Macfarlane as D'avin Jaqobis Guest Stars * Mayko Nguyen as Delle Seyah Kendry * Tamsen McDonough as Lucy (voice) * Kelly McCormack as Zeph * Thom Allison as Pree * Patrick Garrow as Turin * Rob Stewart as Khlyen * Sean Baek as Fancy Lee * Atticus Mitchell as Pippin Additional Cast Crew Director * Stefan Pleszczynski Writers * Nikolijne Troubetzkoy (Writer) * Derek Robertson (Story Editor) * Vivian Lin (Story Editor) * Nile Seguin (Story Editor) Executive Producers * David Fortier * Ivan Schneeberg * Michelle Lovretta * Karen Troubetzkoy * Stefan Pleszczynski * Adam Barken Producers * Claire Welland (Producer) * Julian Doucet (Producer) * Trish Williams (Co-Executive Producer) * Andrea Boyd (Supervising Producer) * Beth Iley (Co-Producer) * Nikolijne Troubetzkoy (Consulting Producer) * Andrew De Angelis (Consulting Producer) * Julie Puckrin (Consulting Producer) Music * Killjoys Episode Sound Tracks References Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes